


Don't Let Me Drag You Down

by FrozenMemories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Tumblr fic prompt: "Mackson where one of them wants to stop during sex and the other one gets really worried?"Miller wants to enjoy their new room at the farmhouse but Jackson's mind is elsewhere.
Relationships: Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Don't Let Me Drag You Down

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good," Miller gushed between sharp breaths and deep-throated moans. He buried his face into the crook of Jackson's neck, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin while his hips built a steady rhythm between them. Jackson's arms wrapped tightly around him, hands gripping at his shoulders to keep them close. His moans were quiet and his breathing ragged as Miller kept thrusting into him.

It wasn't unusual for Jackson to be quiet when they fucked, so Miller didn't think much of it as his own pleasure kept spiraling. He was so close already but sensed that Jackson wasn’t following very close behind. In an effort to make him catch up, Miller wretched a hand between their bodies to take Jackson in a firm grip.

That's when he realized that something was off. Jackson let out a small, wrecked sound that definitely didn't speak of pleasure. Instantly, Miller slowed down, worry replacing whatever looks of blissful indulgence he'd been wearing moments ago.

"Jacks?" he barely managed to croak, still out of breath from the relentless pace he'd set before, "Did I hurt you?"

He tried to pull back but Jackson's arms held him captive in their firm embrace. 

"I'm fine, keep going."

He didn’t sound _fine._

Now that he was cooling down a little Miller had the presence of mind to take in Jackson's body language. There was a stiffness in him Miller hadn't noticed in his eager chase for release and he was immediately overtaken by guilt.

"No, you’re not. What is it?"

Jackson spread his legs a little wider and rolled his hips.

"Nothing, keep going," he repeated, voice barely held together. 

Miller was on the verge of pulling out when Jackson's legs closed around him, keeping him inside.

"You were almost there, come on, finish."

It wasn't uncommon for Jackson to make such requests but the undertone in his words raised alarm bells in Miller's head. Something was clearly wrong.

"You weren't with me," he stated, wincing when he heard the unintended accusation in his own voice. He tried again to shrug out of Jackson’s strong hold, leaning back against his arms until he could lift himself enough to catch a glimpse at his face.

Jackson tried to hide his expression behind closed eyes but there was definite wetness catching on his lashes and Miller promptly softened his tone.

"Jacks, baby, what's wrong?"

For the longest time Jackson had been trying to conceal his emotions around anyone, even his own boyfriend, but Miller had assumed they were past that by now. They had become so intimately close during the six years the bunker had forged upon them. They had barely spent a day apart, except for the hours spent on duty. They had shared a bed, meals, clothes, what little possessions they owned and, most of all, what was on their hearts and minds. 

"Don't mind me, I'm just tired," Jackson blatantly lied, making Miller strain hard to swallow his hurt and not get angry. Instead he reached a hand to Jackson's cheek and guided his face back to look at him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

This wasn’t the time to start an argument. Not when they had finally found some sort of reprieve. They were supposed to be happy, enjoying the luxury of a full sized bed in a room just for them. Instead he found himself pushing up and away from Jackson to flop over onto his back with a frustrated groan.

“Of course not,” Jackson muttered below his breath, “I’m sorry. I’m just not in the mood I guess.”

Miller bit down on his lip to distract himself from the unpleasant throbbing that lingered between his legs. He took a deep breath before he rolled to his side and regarded Jackson carefully.

His face was bland as he stared at the ceiling, but Miller knew all the nuances of Jackson’s expression and could read the barest twitch of his lips. He was about to cry and Miller knew it wouldn’t take more than a simple touch to make him.

Still he pushed, “Why’d you get along with it then?”

He should have sensed something earlier, he chided himself. But Jackson had kissed him so readily and spread for him unprompted.

Now he lay stiffly and pulled his shoulder up in an awkward shrug.

“Jacks?” 

Jackson closed his eyes at the gentle touch of Miller’s palm against his face. He swallowed audibly.

“It’s been a while,” he offered quietly, as if that was an explanation, “You were so excited about the farmhouse and I… I don’t know, I…” he trailed off, worrying his trembling lips between his teeth.

“Oh, Jacks…” Miller sighed softly and leaned his forehead against Jackson’s temple. 

The final straw broke and Jackson let out a muffled sob, willingly falling into Miller’s arms when he tapped at his side to draw him in.

“I can’t stop thinking about Abby,” Jackson finally confessed between sobs and sniffles and Miller cursed himself for not even taking that into regard before. He should have read the signs, should have known how Jackson was feeling. The situation had been reversed often enough and Jackson had done a much better job, no matter the occasion. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he mumbled into Jackson’s hair, “I’m so sorry,” again and again.

But now it was too late for regrets and carding his hand through Jackson’s hair was pretty much all he could do at the moment. Fortunately the simple motion seemed to help, at least the crying ceased and Jackson gradually relaxed against him. 

“You do know that you can talk to me, right?” Miller broke their contemplative silence when he felt like Jackson had composed himself enough to speak. Jackson nodded against his shoulder.

“I know. I’m sorry. I just wanted you to be happy.”

Miller exhaled and pulled Jackson close to him again.

“I won’t be if you aren’t,” he stated firmly, “Don’t you know that by now?”

Jackson nodded once more, a resigned sigh leaving his lips.

“I know. I’m so-,” Miller cut him off by tilting his face upward and softly kissing him.

“Stop it with the apologies,” he said when they parted, “I won’t have you beating yourself up over the way you feel.”

Jackson looked stunned for a moment, before a flicker of a smile passed across his lips – the way he always reacted when he was on the receiving end of emotional confessions or unexpected affections. Even after the long span of six years he still seemed taken aback by Miller choosing to put his needs in front of his own. He wasn’t sure if he should be offended or endeared by it, just knew that it tore at his heart.

Hugging Jackson to his chest he dropped a number of kisses to his hair and squeezed him securely in his grip.

“For someone so smart you sure act like a moron sometimes,” he whispered, hoping the fondness he felt translated into his cadence.

Jackson chuckled.

“I know. I’m so-,” he paused, catching himself, “-glad that I have you.”

Strong arms found their way around Miller’s middle as Jackson tangled their legs together to settle even closer into Miller’s side. The movement made his thigh brush Miller’s receding boner and he hissed involuntarily at the touch.

Jackson stirred and let his hand slide down along the length of Miller’s side, coming to rest above his thigh.

“You want me to…?”

He left the question hanging in the air and Miller had to suppress an exasperated sigh.

 _Yes,_ his body wanted to scream, _of course I want you to_. But his heart made him reach for Jackson’s hand, threading his fingers through Jackson’s.

“I’m good,” he said with all the conviction he could muster, “Let’s get some sleep.”

  
  



End file.
